He Raised Me
by kaitouahiru
Summary: Castiel and Sam are having a little trouble accepting each other's new roles in their older brother's lives. Sequel to I Raised That Kid.


Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

This is for anon who requested something similar to I Raised That Kid with Sam and Castiel!

He Raised Me is the sequel to I Raised That Kid.

* * *

"Would you two stop pacing?" Dean demanded. Castiel and Sam stopped pacing but Sam quickly resumed his and Castiel wouldn't stop fidgeting. Dean pulled Castiel onto his lap and glared at him warningly to stop fidgeting as he turned his attention to Dr. Sexy MD. Sam sighed and sat down in front of his laptop. Dean smiled. Everything was peaceful again.

For two minutes.

Sam began pacing Castiel continued to fidget again. Dean began to concentrate less and less on his favorite television show and more and more on the squirming angel in his lap. Too bad his cock blocking brother was in the room or Dean would definitely be all over his angel… or have his angel all over him. But Dean knew that there was an elephant in the room.

"Alright. I've had enough," Dean said, standing up and forcing Castiel to stand up. "You two have been acting weird ever since you found out we're dating our brothers!"

"Ew!" Sam said. "Dude, I'm not dating you!"

"You know what I mean! Shut up!" Dean said. "Shut up! Just talk about this and get this over by the time I come back." He gave Castiel a quick kiss and glared warningly at Sam before grabbing his jacket and leaving.

"So…" Sam said. Castiel shifted uncomfortably.

"I would prefer that we not talk about this," Castiel said.

"Me too, Cas but apparently it's affecting us pretty bad if _Dean's_ noticed," Sam said. Castiel's mouth twitched upwards in a smile.

"So we should talk about this," Sam said.

"That would be ideal," Castiel nodded.

"Or we could just avoid it," Sam said.

"That would be…"

"Not ideal," Sam finished with a sigh. "So how do we start this?"

"I would not know. I have never done this before," Castiel said.

"He raised me, you know. Dean. He raised me," Sam said.

"Yes, I know," Castiel said gruffly.

"Yeah," Sam nodded, glad that he had gotten that out, hoping that Castiel understood what he was trying to say.

"Gabriel raised me too… before he left Heaven," Castiel said.

* * *

"_Sam, come brush your teeth!"_

"**Cas, groom your feathers,"**

"_But I did!"_

"**But I did!"**

"_No, you didn't,"_

"**No, you didn't,"**

"_You want cavities? They hurt,"_

"**You want to fall, Cas? Angels who don't groom their feathers fall,"**

"_No they don't," Sam said but he didn't sound sure._

"**Okay…" Castiel said because it was Gabriel and he didn't want to fall.**

"_You really want to find out?"_

"**Get over here, brat. I'll help you, just this once,"**

"_No," Sam said, walking into the bathroom. _

**Castiel settled in front of Gabriel. He sat obediently still as Gabriel combed his ruffled feathers. Castiel liked it when Gabriel combed his feathers. Gabriel didn't offer to groom Castiel's feathers often. Anna said it was because he's busy but Castiel saw Gabriel being lazy a lot.**

**But when Castiel needed something, Gabriel was always there- no matter how reluctant he pretended to be.**

"_Make sure you brush real good, Sammy," Dean said. Sam nodded obediently and scrubbed his teeth with the toothbrush. "Okay, you can spit out now." Sam leaned over the sink and spit out, hoping he looked like Dean did. Dean was the best._

_Dean was always there for him. Even when Dad was gone, Dean was always there for Sam._

* * *

"**Gabriel!" Castiel cried. **

"**Castiel, Gabriel can't come," Anna said, trying to sooth him. "He's running errands for Heaven."**

"**But I want Gabriel!" Castiel cried. Anna exchanged glances with Uriel, worriedly. Castiel **_**never**_** cried like this. He asked for Gabriel sometimes but when he was told Gabriel was away or busy, he dropped it. He never cried because Gabriel wasn't here, even when he was injured.**

"**Come on, Cas. Please stop crying," Anna tried again. "Uriel and I are here." Castiel sniffled, seeming to get himself under control but he just burst out crying again.**

"**What is he crying about?" Castiel stopped his bawling. Anna and Uriel turned around to find the messenger of Heaven. Castiel tore out of Anna's arms and into the arms of Gabriel, holding onto his big brother tightly. Gabriel lifted Castiel into his arms.**

"**What's he crying about?" Gabriel asked again.**

"**I think he just missed you," Anna said. Gabriel huffed in pretend annoyance and then looked at Castiel with affection.**

"**I know I'm awesome," he said, ruining the moment. **

* * *

"_Where's Dean?" Sam demanded._

"_Your brother's at school, Sam," Sam's babysitter said. "Don't worry. He'll be here soon."_

"_I want Dean!" Sam shouted._

"_Sammy-"_

"_Don't call me Sammy! Only Dean can call me Sammy!" Sam said._

"_Sam? Come on, we're going home!"_

"_Dean!" Although Sam usually greeted Dean with a hug, it was rarely with the force that Sam used to hug Dean this time. Dean looked surprised and hugged his brother back. _

"_Miss me much, Sammy?" Dean grinned, lifting Sam up and then using his other arm to grab his backpack. "Okay, we're going back now."_

* * *

"So you're dating my brother… and I'm dating yours," Sam said.

"I believe that has been established, Sam," Castiel said.

"Dean… he needs this, you know. He needs you," Sam said.

"Thank you for saying so," Castiel hesitated. "I… you are good for Gabriel."

* * *

_"You sure you want to do this?" Dean asked._

_"Yeah, I'm sure," Sam said. Of course he was sure. He had wanted to get out of the hunting lifestyle. Now he had his chance. He wasn't going to give it up._

_"Because you don't have to-"_

_"Dean. You're not changing my mind. I'm going," Sam insisted. Dean's hand tightened on the steering wheel and slowed the Impala to a stop at the bus station._

_"So… what're you majoring in or whatever it's called?" Dean asked._

_"Prelaw," Sam answered. He had given a lot of thought to what he would be majoring in. What college bound student didn't? He had finally settled on prelaw as a way to still fight evil but get out of hunting. Dean smirked but it wasn't happy._

_"So, you're getting ready to bail me and Dad out when we finally get thrown in the slammer?" Dean asked. The corner of Sam's mouth pulled into something resembling a smile as the brothers got out. Sam was about to grab his luggage but Dean beat him to it, grabbing the bag before him and walking to the bus stop._

_"So… take care of yourself, you here?" Dean asked. "Keep your knives sharp and lay salt around the windows and-"_

_"Dean. I know. You taught me," Sam said._

_"Yeah…" Dean said. "You should go now." Sam nodded and hesitated. He hugged Dean and Dean hugged him back quickly. Dean watched until Sam was climbing onto the bus. Sam turned around and saw his older brother walking back to the Impala._

_"Dean!" Sam shouted. He ran past the guy who was about to get on the bus, not bothering to apologize as he ran to his brother. Dean gave his brother a small smile and he opened his arms, hugging his little brother tightly._

_"Get on that bus," Dean ordered, struggling to hold back tears. "You get on that bus and you keep yourself safe, understand?"_

_"Y-yeah," Sam said, "I got it."_

"_That your boyfriend?" the guy he had ran past to get to Dean asked him from the seat behind._

"_Huh? Oh, no. My brother," Sam said. "Sorry about that…"_

"_Hey, it's cool. Hugged my mom like that before she finally let me leave," he said. "I'm Brady."_

"_Sam," he said absentmindedly, turning to look back at his brother. And the hardest thing Sam had had to do yet was watch as Dean and the Impala became smaller and smaller._

* * *

"**No… you're lying…" Castiel whispered.**

"**Cas-" Anna said.**

"**You're lying," Castiel said.**

"**Castiel, calm down," Balthazar said, putting a hand on Castiel's shoulder.**

"**You're lying!"Castiel shouted. "You're lying! He's going to pop out of nowhere and it's going to be a big prank and- and-"**

"**Castiel!" Balthazar said, grabbing Castiel and slapping him. "You must calm down! He's dead!" Castiel stared at Balthazar before his legs gave out on him. Balthazar caught him and gently hushed him as he cried.**

"**He… he can't be dead," Castiel sobbed. "He just can't." Balthazar died soon after, not soon by human standards, but soon by angel standards. Castiel wasn't sure how he'd deal. Then he was called to Zachariah. **

"**Castiel, our father has an order for you," Zachariah said.**

"**What is it?" Castiel asked dutifully because he was a soldier.**

"**Save the righteous man," **

* * *

_"Whoa, easy, tiger," Dean grinned at his little brother, who was breathing hard._

_"Dean?" Sam asked. Dean laughed. It had been two years since he had seen Dean. It was good to see Dean again._

_"You scared the crap out of me!" Sam said. _

_"That's 'cause you're out of practice," Dean smirked. It was really _Dean_. Sam grabbed Dean's hand and yanked, slamming his heel into Dean's back and sending Dean to the floor. "Or not. Get off of me." Sam rolled to his feet and pulled Dean up._

_"What the hell are you doing here?" Sam asked. Dean was here._

_"Well, I was looking for a beer," Dean said. _

_Dean was back._

* * *

**The door to the sitcom world opened up and revealed Castiel stumbling through.**

**"You okay?" Dean asked. Castiel's eyes connected with Dean's instantly but he didn't have time to marvel at the older Winchester.**

**"I don't have much time," Castiel said.**

**"What happened?" Sam asked.**

**"I got out," Castiel said.**

**"From where?" Dean asked.**

**"Listen to me. Something is not right. This thing is much more powerful than it should be," Castiel insisted.**

**"What thing—the Trickster?" Dean asked.**

**"If it is a trickster," Castiel said.**

**"What do you mean?" Dean asked.**

**Castiel was flung backwards into the wall, his face hidden. Gabriel appeared at the door. **

**"Hello!" Gabriel said. There was applause and cheers. Castiel got up; his mouth has been duct-taped shut. "Thank you. Thank you, ladies." Castiel glared at his brother. It was Gabriel it was really him. He was alive… "Hi, Castiel!" He gestured at his brother and made him disappear. Yep, it was good to see his brother alive… but Gabriel always had a way to change that.**

* * *

"So, uh, I do not want to hear about you and Dean having sex-" Sam said.

"We have not copulated yet," Castiel interrupted.

"Uh, Cas…"

"I was not supposed to say that," Castiel said. "Uh, I mean…"

"You can stop Cas," Sam said.

"Thank you," Castiel said.

"So… you'll take care of him?" Sam asked.

"With my life," Castiel answered. "Can I trust you with Gabriel?"

"GABRIEL!" Dean shouted.

"Or at least trust you to lessen the extremities he goes to?" Castiel winced. "I think they're back."

"I think so too… Yeah, you can trust me," Sam said, holding out his hand. "So are we good?" Like the first time they met, Castiel observed it carefully.

"Yes, Sam. We're good," Castiel said, grasping Sam's hand and shaking.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Dean shouted.

"YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO CATCH ME FIRST!" Gabriel smirked.

"So did Dean ever tell you about the time he ran into a tree because he was staring at you?" Sam asked.


End file.
